


Sick day

by Sockpansy



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockpansy/pseuds/Sockpansy
Summary: Rudolph gets a cold and tony takes care of him, because humans cant catch vampire colds.Right?
Relationships: Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Sick day

Vampires can't catch human illnesses. But that doesn't mean they can't get sick.

Rudolph noticed he was getting sick when he found it harder to fly. He told his family and started to stay in his room more often. Of course Tony came to see him when he found out he wasn't out of his room yet even though the sun was down. 

Rudolph laid in his bed- the wardrobe actually, haven't had time to get a bunch of coffins yet- and opened the door to greet him.

" hello, Tony, i'm sick." 

Tony closed the door behind him as he heard and walked closer.

" i didn't know vampires could get sick? Are you going to be ok?" He asked a bit worried.

Rudolph smiled at him, it was so cute that Tony cared for him in his weakened state. He nods curtly.

" yes. Vampire colds aren't that common. We only catch them once every 25 years or so, but they are very contagious to other vampires. I can't fly or even float an inch, and the thought of drinking blood does not help me to feel better. Oh of course i have normal cold symptoms, like a headache and-" he wiggled his nose a bit and sat up a little. Before sneezing four times quickly and laying back down,"-and that." 

Tony nods as he listens to it all, " can i catch it?" 

Rudolph looked at him and hummed. 

" I've never heard of a human with a vampire cold. And vampires can't catch human colds, so I don't see why you would get sick from me." 

Tony smiled down at him, " then that means I can take care of you until you're better!" 

Now that was an idea Rudolph liked. He wouldn't mind being sick forever.  
_________

Rudolph was sick for a few nights, but besides the searing headache and sneezing fits he woke up too in the middle of the day, he enjoyed it. 

Since Tony wouldn't get sick, he did what he could to help Rudolph. Since just thinking of drinking blood made Rudolph feel sick he had him try a glass of water, which actually felt really nice to drink at the time. He would also get into the wardrobe with Rudolph and a flashlight, and read old Shakespeare plays to him until he fell asleep so that he could rest. Once he was good enough to fly, Rudolph took Tony on a nice long flight as thank you. 

A week passed by like normal, the clan had stayed away from him and his parents and siblings had no signs of being sick, but it seemed like someone else had caught his cold. 

Tony had been showing Rudolph how to play a video game, and explaining that no. The squid people are not real and are not trapped inside, when he sneezed. 

And started to float a foot off the couch without help from Rudolph.

After a lot of screaming and confusion from both sides, and Frederick and freda coming to figure out what was wrong, they decided that tony had caught rudolph's cold. 

" But I thought humans couldn't catch vampire colds!" He turned upside down. He is used to flying with Rudolph, he did not have the practice on his own. Rudolph grabbed his foot and straightened him in the air.

Frederick shrugged, " we have never been close enough to a human to find out. We have never caught a human cold, it was fair to assume that you would not catch one of ours." 

" but it does appear that the side effects are reversed." Freda added.

Tony held onto rudolph' s shoulder to keep himself from floating too far away," wait so you're saying...i'm going to technically be a vampire until i'm better?" 

Freda hummed, " Well i suppose that is one way to look at it, yes. A honorary vampire with the sniffles." 

Tony grinned and threw his hands in the air, "cool! Woah!-" 

Rudolph grabbed Tony' s leg again as he started to float off.

" since it was my cold that got him sick, I'll take care of him so that no one else gets it." He promised. It totally wasn't mostly an excuse to spend more time alone with Tony, now with the added benefit of him being the only one allowed around him until he was better. Totally not.

_________  
Tony being sick sounded a lot better yesterday than it did today.

Yes. Rudolph did get to have his alone time with Tony, but there did seem to be downsides. 

For one, Tony did in fact get the horrible headaches, and they could appear out of nowhere and ruin whatever small mood he had going on. Plus Tony would hold his head and roll into a ball when he got them which made it harder to teach him to fly.

Next, was when tony got the hang of flying. It was funny at first. Watching him float around oddly, and watching him hit the ground with anything but his feet when he did figure out how to get onto solid ground again, But when he figured out how to fly all by himself without Rudolph's help? 

It was horrible.

Tony had flown out the window and straight up, all by himself, as fast as he could, and Rudolph had to chase after him. Tony wasn't nearly as fast as Rudolph, and he was easy to catch, yet with Tony having control over his flight, Rudolph had no excuse to hold his hand now. 

Reason number three is just that. Tony flying by himself means no more hand holding. 

The fourth reason was the sun. Tony, out of habit, had gone up to the curtains to close them once the sun came out. Only to jump back in pain holding his arm. Rudolph had been careful to stay in the shaded areas and fly over to check him. He wasn't burnt but he was a little pink where the sun hit. It was like he got a quick sunburn. He has to be careful to close the curtains now too.

There were positives to this all though. When tony wasn't zipping around or curled up in headache pain. Or sneezing, he was pretty much attached to Rudolphs side. Asking him all sorts of questions.

" How old were you when you learned to fly? Was it this hard or was it a lot easier since you weren't sick?" 

" do you know why vampires get colds?" 

" do you think this will turn me into a vampire forever?" 

That last question made rudolph stop and think, 

" no, i don't think it will. Being sick doe3snt last forever, and to turn you I would need to bite you. At least I'm pretty sure just getting sick wont turn you...we don't really go out and test these things all that much." He admitted. 

Tony leaned on his shoulder and nods his head a bit, " yeah that makes sense...you will turn me into a real vampire one day right?" He asked, starting to fall asleep.

Rudolph let the thought run in his head. Tony being a vampire would be...the best thing in the world to him. Not only could they spend eternity together, but they could live and stay together in the clan. There was also the benefit of him turning tony himself, getting to taste his blood and being the only one who gets too, along with being the one to give him the gift of the night.

" one day, I would like to. Just not so soon." He smiled and pet his head as he fell asleep against him.

The next few days passed by like this, Rudolph having to babysit Tony more than anything else, until one day he was having trouble staying off the ground. The day after his cold was gone.

The boys sat on the window sill together looking at the stars. Tony sighed.

" I do miss being able to fly," he looked at Rudolph and smiled, holding out his hand. ," but flying with you is always more fun." 

Rudolph smiled at him and took his hand ," then let me show you the stars, since you are feeling better then."

And with that, everything was back to before, the two boys flying into the night.


End file.
